charmedrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Species
This is a list of beings that you can choose from. If there is one not on here that you would like just message me. Witches A witch is a good magical being that uses their powers to save others and not for personal gain. They are called upon by other magical beings in times of need. There are a few evil witches but most witches are good because when a witch turns evil he/she turns into a warlock unless they were born an evil witch. Witches all have the basic Wiccan powers of being able to cast and create spells. They can also create and brew potions and they have the ability to scry. Witches also usually start of with one starter power. As they begin to use that power more often, it will grow to another ability, that usually has something related to the first original power. Witches usually get two to three powers and the advancements of those powers. Demons Demons are usually evil beings that terrorize and kill mortals or other magical beings just because that's who they are. There is two types of demons. Lower-level and Upper-level. Lower-level demons usually have one attacking power and one teleportation power and maybe one or two other powers. Upper-level demons have various passive abilities as well as a teleportation ability and various active abilities. Warlock A warlock is a witch that used his/her powers to kill a witch and steal their powers and take them for themselves. Warlocks work for the Source. They are seen as bottom-feeders to most demons. Warlocks will never die if they become one. They are, thus, immortal, unless vanquished. They also gain the ability to steal the powers by killing another magical being. If they were a witch, they keep their Wiccan powers and their basic Wiccan powers. Succubus A Succubus is a female witch who makes a pact with darkness so that she will never be hurt by love again. Most women witches who become Succubi usually just got out of a relationship and want to get revenge on all of man-kind. So they seduce men and suck out their testosterone. Since Succubi are former witches, they retain their abilities to create and cast spells, to create and brew potions, and to scry. However, they loose all of their individual Wiccan abilities after they make the pact. They gain the abilities to lure men to them and cause them to be attracted to them. They are very strong, stronger than any regular mortal and they will live forever unless vanquished, making them immortal. Their tounge can transform into a snake-like creature that can suck all the testosterone from a man through his mouth. Succubi can also heal from any wound in a matter of seconds. Leprechaun Leprechauns are magical creatures that go around the world and grant luck to people in need of it. The luck can sometimes go bad and is not always good luck. Sometimes bad luck is better than good luck sometimes. Leprechauns have the ability to grant luck, good or bad. They cannot control if they give good luck or bad luck. They just grant luck. They have the ability to teleport by summoning a rainbow and travelling along that rainbow. They also have the ability to move at super speeds as another way of transportation. Nymph Nymphs are creatures that live in the forests and are the protectors of the wilderness. They live in the wilderness and dance to music made by their satyr. They are the only ones who know where to find the eternal spring. They are the protectors of the eternal spring and the wilderness. They go around in nature finding and helping animals and plants. Nymphs have the abilities to teleport through things in nature. When they run into trees or other plants they can fade out and transport themselves to another place. They can also teleport through water. They can make a new nymph by two nymphs kissing a female on each of their cheeks. They also have the ability to control and enhance plants. They can also communicate with animals. Cupid Cupids are magical beings that are similar to Sandmen, Whitelighters, and Muses because they have certain charges that they must look after. Cupids are beings who make mortals and witches fall in love. They help people who are having struggles with love and they help them get over their issues. Cupids have abilities that are theirs and abilities that are granted to them from the ring that they wear, showing that they are a Cupid. Without the ring, Cupids have the abilities to move things with their mind, or Telekinesis, they can teleport by erupting into small rays of pink light and where their heart was there is a small pink heart of light. They can teleport themselves or other people and items. They have the ability to feel the emotions of others, or the ability of Empathy. They can float up into the air but they cannot move around while in the air. They can also sense where their charges are by thinking of them and having a deep concentration of their charge. They are immortal, meaning that they will never die and they can heal from any wound in a matter of seconds. When they have the ring they have their original abilities that they can use without the ring and a few added abilities that the ring grants. The ring grants the abilities to cast life-like illusions that seem physical, but they aren't real and are just illusions. They can persuade mortals to do things just by telling them to do. They use this ability to help mortals get over their problems with love. They can travel through time and have the ability to stop or slow time. They also have the rare ability of projection, allowing them to manipulate reality; including unblocking someones heart or placing another person inside of another persons head so they can "walk a mile in their shoes". Empath Empaths were mortals who were great humans and they helped other humans solve their problems. A human like this would be reincarnated as an immortal being called an Empath. Empaths go around the world helping mortals solve their problems. Empaths are not assigned charges and they can help anybody they need to. Empaths have the ability of empathy, allowing them to feel the emotions of other people. They are also gifted with the ability to live forever without dying. As an advancement of their Empathic power they may get the ability to augment the abilities of other magical beings or the ability to project emotions into mortals or other magical beings. Genie Genies are magical beings that are put in vases or bottles and when they are rubbed a genie comes out and they grant three wishes and then they are free. They take the three wishes and twist them around so that they are nothing that the person who made the wish would actually want. Genies have the ability to grant the wishes of their "masters". This ability could be called projection but they don't get to use it whenever they want to. To teleport themselves, they do so in a swirl of smoke. They can jump into another being and control them and they can shrink to a foot high. Soul Collector Soul Collectors are beings who take the souls from deceased people just because they want to. They get nothing out of this they just collect souls for fun. They have the ability to teleport from place to place in a burst of flames. They can hide people from the detection of others with an ability called Cloaking. They can float in the air and they have the ability to absorb souls of mortals after they die. Spirit A spirit is the soul of a deceased person. They usually live in the Ghostly Plane but some cannot move on or they can be summoned into the Physical Plane. Spirits have various abilities. If the person was a witch they can keep their Wiccan powers and they get a few more abilities because they are a ghost. They have the ability to teleport from place to place in wisps of smoke. They can move through solid matter and they can float into the air. They can possess other people and they can be unseen by turning invisible. They are also immune to molecular abilities. If the person was a powerful witch or a powerful person they have the ability to corporealize meaning that they can become physical. Some spirits may also possess unique ghostly abilities like plasma balls, energy balls, electrokinesis, etc. Vampire Vampires are evil creatures that are related to bats. They have no motive other than to try and kill mortals and survive as long as they can. They eat by sucking the blood of various living creatures. To kill a vampire, drive a wooden stake through their heart. Vampires have a variety of abilities including immortality, allowing them to live forever, they are immune to witch powers, they can transform into a bat, they can fly while in bat form and in human form they can levitate. They can heal from wounds in a matter of seconds, their senses are far better than average humans, they are very agile and very strong. They can hang upside down, even while in human form. They can also turn others into vampires by biting but not killing a person. The person is not a full vampire until they make their first kill. Half-Beings If you wish to be a half being, do not list any powers on the character creation forum page. They will be given to you from an admin.